<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>áoyè, cafuné by mandobls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028522">áoyè, cafuné</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls'>mandobls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:36:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>áoyè // 熬夜 (chinese, n.) - to pull an all-nighter  </p><p>cafuné (portuguese, n.) - the act of tenderly running one’s fingers through someone’s hair</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>áoyè, cafuné</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>request: áoyè + cafuné with din 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s quiet on the ship. the child’s soft snores bounce around the metal walls. the journey to the next planet will be long, with their hyperdrive damaged. the mechanic with it, to no avail. they need more parts.</p><p>the mechanic and the mandalorian lay in bed, her head on his chest and his hand in her hair. it’s been hours now, and they can both tell the other hasn’t slept yet.</p><p>“i can’t sleep, din,” she says, voice muffled but clear.</p><p>“then don’t.” he pushes her head back down when she starts lifting it, running his fingers through her hair. “just relax.” so she does, melting into him and snuggling closer.</p><p>“do you ever wonder what would happen if we’d never met?”</p><p>“in a good way?” he asks, humor shining through his modulator.</p><p>“no, or, <em>yes</em>. but- i don’t <em>know</em>. just how… i’d be dead without you, you know?” </p><p>“maker knows you’re too reckless to live without me.” she’s about to retort, but grudgingly agrees.</p><p>“well, <em>yeah</em>, but i mean… i can’t even imagine it. living without you, i mean.” he hand stops in her hair, moving to her back to squeeze her tighter.</p><p>“…i can’t either.”</p><p>these welcome moments are rare, but she can’t imagine life without them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>